In general, a bed for lumbago treatment comprising a bed for letting the patient lie, a fixing belt for fixing the patient on the bed, ankle belts for attaching around the ankles of the patient, and a weight being hanged from the ankle belts is known. In a bed for lumbago treatment of this type, the crooked spinal column is straightened while dragging the lower part of the back with a weight to treat lumbago.
However, in a bed of this type, since the lower part of the back is dragged with the patient lain, the movement of the patient under treatment is limited, and the patient needs an assist from somebody else to attach the belt, thereby requiring significant labor costs. Although the dragging weight is adjusted based on the experience of the doctor or the physical therapist, it could be too heavy or too light, and thus it is troublesome to adjust. In addition, it has been necessary to allocate a significant space for installing the bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide health equipment that can overcome all the problems in the related art described above, in other words, to provide epoch-making health equipment that can stably secure the trunk of the human body in the seated posture and drag the lumber by the weight of the lower part of the body.